The present invention is relative to a modular store, adapted to adjust to the shape of the place where it is positioned.
This store is adapted to be positioned in a hold of a ship and is able to reduce the positioning errors caused by the deformations due to the structural deformations to which the hold of a ship is subject.
Stores are known, which comprise an overhead-travelling-crane to move a handler among a plurality of supplying modules, which are arranged in rows comprising a plurality of crates where objects are stowed.
Said modules are arranged so as to create one or more lanes where the handler can move, the handler being moved by means of said overhead-travelling-crane.
The support structure of the overhead-travelling-crane is independent of the structure of the supplying modules themselves.
The use of these stores on board ships is very complex, since the movements and the structural deformations, which are due to the movements of the ship itself, cause a deformation of the elements of the store.
Since the structures of the overhead-travelling-crane and of the supplying modules are independent and have different shapes and sizes, they are subject to different forces. These different forces cause different deformations among the different elements of the store.
The different structural deformations of the different elements comprised in the store cause and increase in the positioning error both of the handler relative to the single crane and of the overhead-travelling-crane relative to the different supplying modules.
These positioning errors can be hardly compensated by the moving system of the overhead-travelling-crane and/or of the handler.
Furthermore, the use of elements that are structurally separated from one another requires a larger space for the assembly of the store and to allow the handler to be moved in the different lanes.